D.Yasu
'''D. Yasu '''is the Captain of the Af-Ro Pirates. Appearance D. Yasu is a black teen. He has the same body type as Luffy but with more defined muscles. He has a small black afro and wears cut-off jeans as shorts. He has a clean cut look and no noticable scars featured on his body. Personality At the start of chapter 1, Yasu keeps a cool but positive attitude. He remains laid back. Before the death of his mother, Yasu had a outgoing personality that eventually lead people the point of being annoyed. D. Yasu also doesn't like people making fun of or harming his friends or family. This is shown when he threatens the Swimmer Pirates' captain and first mate for making fun of him and threatening Usopp. After he met Ryōkai Kita, he started to become more outgoing and friendly. Ever since their seperation with Souta, he becomes more protecting of her. Relationships Crew Yasu feels as if he has to protect his crew as they protect him. He treats his crew like his family as seen when he protects Kita. Friends At the start of Chapter 1, Yasu had built a strong relationship Usopp after their first meeting. Their friendship was built on the fact that they were both pirate captains. Although Usopp was lying and Yasu just needed a place to sleep. After Yasu met Kita, he treats her like a friend or family member. Enemies In Chapter 2, Yasu demonstrated that he hated the World Government and all who allied with them. He hates the World Government, Marines and the Four Power Houses. Family In Chapter 1, it was revealed that Yasu had a mother who was held captive as a slave by Benjamin Killagrew. Killagrew called her Miss Elizabeta yet it is unknown if that is her original name or one given to her by Killagrew. Elizabeta is a holder of the Will of D. and it is shown when she smiles to Yasu before her death. Yasu also has a father. Elizabeta told Yasu to follow in his father's footsteps as an explorer. It hasn't been revealed if he was a pirate, a member of the navy or an actual explorer. Abilities and Powers Yasu demonstrates many speed-related attacks. It isn't known whether or not these moves are the result of Devil Fruit or not. These moves could also be part of the Six Powers that is used by Marine members. When Yasu vanishes, he can attack many enemies at once or one at a time. Unlike Captain Kuro's ability, Yasu can see what he's attacking. Yasu also shows that he possesses the Haōshoku Haki. He uses this after witnessing the death of his mother. He unleashed it on Benjamin Killagrew, ultimately paralyzing him. It is also confirmed by Calico Chris that Yasu has this ability. History Chapter 1: Rising Up Yasu starts his journey in a flash back while talking to Usopp. Before reaching Syrup Village, he had witnessed the death of his mother at the hands of Benjamin Killagrew. Before her death, she had told him to follow in his father's footsteps and travel the world. That is when he decides to become an adventurer. Syrup Village When Yasu sets sail, he arrives in Syrup Village a month later. When he's there, he is greeted by Usopp. He is invited to stay the night at his hideout and there is where Yasu explains his past month in Lougetown. The following morning, Yasu goes to a resturaunt but is interuped by Usopp who claims that the hideout was attacked by pirates. When Yasu arrives at the scene, he realizes the captain and first mate of the Swimmer Pirates disapprove of him being a pirate by calling him a wannabe. Yasu gets angry and fights the two. The fights leads up to the end when Yasu throws a rifle into the side of the captain's side and punches the two into the sea. He also attempts to steal their ship but it is blown up at the last minute by a pirate member of a neighboring ship. Yasu then says his goodbyes and sets sail once again. Chapter 2: Lost At the start of Chapter 2, Yasu gets swept into a whirlpool that transports him to the North Blue. There, he meets a girl by the name of Ryōkai Kita. She tells him that she is searching for the truth behind her parents abondoning her. Yasu decides to have her join his crew because she knows more about the sea than him. Yasu and his new crewmate come across Ash Island. There, they meet the mayor of a village who hates pirates and wants his Golden Ash, which can cure any disease, to be restored to normal. He tells Yasu that if he does so, then he won't report to the Marines. Yasu agrees and has a guard escort them to the summit of the volcano. At the summit, he discovers that the World Government wants the Golden Ash to be destroyed. A man named Luster was hired by the World Government to destroy the ash. Yasu disapproves of this and fights the man. At the end of the battle, Yasu vows to destroy the World Government and all who are side with their decisions. Chapter 3: Four No More At the begining of Chapter 3, Souta had joined the unnamed pirate crew and Kita suggested naming it the Af-Ro Pirates. Yasu came into contact with a long lost family friend who was apart of Yasu's father's crew but now a member of the Four Powerhouses. He was told of how the Four Powerhouses abused their powers and how he needs to stop them and find Shōgai's son. There, Yasu was taught the Septuple Step and witnessed the death of his mentor and close friends at the hands of a World Government leader. They continued their journey in hopes to stop the World Government. Major Battles D. Yasu vs. Captain Maruko and First Mate Poro D. Yasu vs. Commodore Luster Filler Battles D. Yasu vs. Smoker D. Yasu vs. Benjamin Killagrew Trivia *It has been confirmed by Geicorules and Cailico Chris that there will be multiple run-ins and a major battle between the Soul Pirates and the Af-Ro Pirates. *It is unknown if Yasu's dad is a Marine member or a Pirate due to the lack of information given by D. Elizabeta *D. Yasu is the first black pirate captain revealed in the One Piece Roleplay. Related Articles *Af-Ro Pirates *Ryōkai Kita *The Soul Pirates *D. Elizabeta